User talk:To Blindly Go
Welcome to Memory Alpha, To Blindly Go! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:Enterprise J.jpg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 09:31, October 17, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Intentional You must show that the relationship is intentional and if it is then it belongs on the tributes page rather than an individual character's page. — Morder (talk) 16:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! I added the above when I saw your solinol article. If the only reference is from the game, it will need to be removed. Are you aware of a mention within canon?--31dot 21:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Again, please do not create articles about things found only in a game. These are noncanon, and not appropriate for this wiki. You can post such things from Memory Beta, as said above.--31dot 10:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Presume Please keep in mind that we do not put presumptions in articles. We only put information that can be backed up with facts.--31dot 10:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC)